


Confidence Course

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Confidence Course

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Confidence Course by RSS

_Confidence Course_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda looks out the window on a cloudless summer day, considering whether she should sun bathe or go shopping. Nick is out investigating a case. She feels the sensation of another Immortal and assumes it’s Nick. She decides to ask if he’ll accompany her on a shopping spree. With an extra pair of strong arms Amanda can buy so much more. Amanda grabs her purse then hears the doorbell. She throws her purse on the couch. _It’s definitely not Nick._

* * *

Amanda opens the door to see Rosario Alexandri, an average sized woman with a small frame. Her black leather pants, shirt, and raincoat match her black hair and dark brown eyes. 

“Rosario, it’s good to see you. What have you been doing with yourself?” 

“Amanda, thank God you’re still in town! I don’t know what to do. I’m at my wit’s end.” 

“Slow down, darling. Come in. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Someone’s after me.” 

“Haven’t been paying your bills?” 

“One of us.” 

Amanda pulls up the nearest chair and motions Rosario to sit. She sits then Amanda takes a seat. “Who is it?” 

“I don’t know. It started in the spring. I was in Houston then. I’d feel another Immortal, but before I’d find out who it was the sensation would leave. Then I’d start getting calling cards delivered to me. Then I’d find something waiting at my door when I got home or have something dropped off in the middle of the night. I decided I’d better leave. So I came here to Paris. While I was in Houston I’d heard you owned this nightclub. I came here two weeks ago; I was going to drop by as soon as I got settled. When I got another unwelcome delivery I decided I’d better see you right away.” 

“Rosario, you’ve been in the game for what, two hundred years now. It’s not like you’ve never been challenged before.” 

“Yes, but they were like ‘Hi, I’m John Smith and I come for your head’. They were punks looking for an easy Quickening; this is different. This time it’s someone who is going through some planning to take my head. This is someone who has been keeping tabs on me. Someone who knows how strong I am. Someone who knows my weaknesses.” 

“Rosario, that comes with the territory.” 

“It’s not as if I’m some ancient war goddess or something. I didn’t think I’d have to worry about someone like this until I could put a thousand candles on my cake.” 

“Rosario, the reason for this is to frighten you so you’ll be at a disadvantage when the challenge comes.” 

“Well, it’s working.” 

“Only because you let it. The fact this guy is going through this much trouble means whoever it is thinks they need a psychological advantage to face you. Otherwise, why go through the trouble.” 

“That’s comforting.” 

Amanda answers Rosario’s sarcasm with a reassuring smile. Then Amanda taps Rosario on the arm. “Come on, I’ll teach you a couple new tricks I’ve learned. Advantage Rosario.” 

“Thank you, Amanda. Thank you very much.” 

Amanda leads Rosario to her suite. 

“This is a big change from the last time I was here.” 

“You were here before?” 

“Yes, I went to mass here the first time I lived in Paris.” 

Amanda walks into her suite. She waves at the furniture. “Have a seat while I change.” Amanda opens her walk-in closet. She decides her white leather ensemble will contrast perfectly with Rosario’s black leather. 

* * *

They salute each other with their swords. 

“Okay Rosario, let’s see what you’ve got.” 

Rosario goes on the attack. Amanda stays on the defensive except for occasional counter attacks. Amanda feels building Rosario’s confidence is more important than anything she could teach her in a sword lesson. Rosario traps Amanda’s sword. Amanda ducks as Rosario spins around. Rosario stops her sword short and Amanda taps Rosario’s side with her broadsword. 

“Good move, Amanda.” 

“You would have had me if you didn’t slow your swing. Remember whenever you face someone they’re the enemy.” 

“Even if you were my enemy, I wouldn’t risk killing you on holy ground.” 

Rosario’s trick is an old one that rarely works against skilled Immortals. Amanda knows telling Rosario this would only worry her more. Amanda decides to show Rosario a move and hope she draws the appropriate conclusion. 

“Rosario, let me show you a counter to that move.” 

“Sure.” 

“Let’s do your move again, slowly.” They position themselves and Amanda walks Rosario through the counter move. “You step back, envelop your opponent’s sword, bring it across, then take the sword from them.” 

Amanda has Rosario practice the move for a while then decides that’s enough for one day. 

* * *

Amanda walks Rosario to the front door. 

“Thank you Amanda. I knew I could depend on you.” 

“What are friends for, darling?” 

They shake hands and Rosario walks out the door. Amanda looks at Rosario; in her black outfit she looks as Amanda did when they first met. 

* * *

**CALIFORNIA, 1820**

It’s night. Amanda has on men’s clothes, including a cape and hat. She also wears a mask over her head. She silently makes her way through the Governor’s Palace as she takes anything of value and puts it in her black sack. She senses another Immortal in the palace but there is too much loot for Amanda to resist. She reasons most Immortals don’t concern themselves with other Immortals’ business. Amanda also had a reputation to uphold. 

A few people caught a glimpse of her as she made her escape from other robberies. She is known as _el Cuervo._ She turns into a corridor as a pair of soldiers walk in from the opposite end of the corridor. One yells “ _El Cuervo!_ ” Amanda spins around and ducks out of the corridor. Seconds later she hears two gunshots and yelling from all directions. Running through a large room, she draws her sword and cuts down a chandelier to slow down the pursuing troops. Up a staircase, she rushes out on the balcony, planning to jump to the ground, but soldiers flood the courtyard below. Amanda knows soon one of them would look up and see her. Jumping through an open window, she sees the flash of a blade coming towards her and ducks out of the way. 

She blocks a second blow then parries with her Immortal opponent. There’s a single lit candle in the room, allowing her to sees that the opponent is a woman in a nightgown. The woman has some basic sword fighting skills but Amanda has her outmatched. Amanda knocks the woman’s sword to the ground and the woman presses her back against a wall. The candlelight illuminates the woman’s terrified face. Amanda came to steal, not to kill; she makes three quick cuts in the woman’s gown, then runs out the door. Amanda feels that will persuade the woman to quietly stay put. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda returns to The Sanctuary after a long afternoon of shopping to find Nick and her friend Ira Harries are having a friendly conversation. Amanda met Ira through a mutual friend three hundred years ago. Ira is an average size man with a thin build with big ears and a long nose. Physical appearance is his weak area. 

“Ira, so good to see you, darling.” 

“Good to see you too, old girl.” “I see you’ve met Nick.” 

“Yeah, Ira tells me you and he are good friends from way back. Though he didn’t tell me how good,” Nick says. 

“Not as good as I would have liked. Too many fellows like you hanging about.” 

“Ira, I’m flattered. Nick, don’t let Ira fool you. He’s always pursuing some romantic interest.” Amanda raises an eyebrow at Ira’s sly smile. “Another romance quest? Do tell.” 

“A lady caught my eye in The States. I’ve been laying the groundwork. I’m really glad she made the move to Paris. No offense, Nick, but America isn’t a particularly romantic place.” 

“Does she even know you’re interested?” 

“Nick, to her I’m just a sensation and a shadow.” 

“She’s an Immortal.” 

“Yes, Amanda.” 

“I don’t get it. You’re 375 years old. This woman could be as old as you are. Aren’t you a little old for such games?” inquired Nick. 

“Too old for romance? My dear chap, no one alive is that old.” 

“Nick, Ira is from the age of romance. Once he and another Immortal staged a duel so he could win a woman’s affection.” 

“You did that?” 

“Actually I did that thirteen times. Amanda just knows about one.” 

“Who’s the lucky girl this time?” 

“Her name is Rosario Alexandri, though she’s been going by Rosary Alexander.” 

Amanda has ambivalent feelings. She’s relieved someone isn’t after Rosario’s head; but also remembers Rosario’s insecurity. 

* * *

**CALIFORNIA, 1820**

Amanda and Emilia walk through the town’s main square. Emilia doesn’t know it but she has supplied a lot of valuable information to Amanda. Robbing this city would be much harder without Emilia’s unwitting help. Amanda listens intently as Emilia describes last night’s excitement when Amanda feels the presence of another Immortal. 

“Oh, here she is. Rosario!” 

The woman walks over. Amanda worries the woman might deduce she is _el Cuervo._

“Good morning Emilia.” 

“This is Amanda Montrose. Amanda this is Rosario Alexandri. She bravely fought off _el Cuervo_ last night.” 

“So you’re the one everyone’s talking about?” 

“It wasn’t brave. I was so scared I didn’t know what I was doing. I should have hid under the bed.” 

“Why do you have a sword, Rosario?” 

“It was my father’s sword, Emilia. I keep it as a reminder of him.” 

Amanda hopes to talk with Rosario, alone. Rosario seems just as interested to talk with Amanda. They have a light conversation for a few minutes until Emilia sees another acquaintance. 

“Amanda, I’ve recently arrived in this town. Perhaps you could show me around?” 

“I’d love to. We’ll meet you ladies later in the day perhaps.” 

When they are too far away for anyone else to hear Amanda whispers to Rosario. “You were very convincing. I almost believed you.” 

“I made up the story about the sword, but the rest was true. I would have hid under the bed if it would have worked. _El Cuervo_ is an Immortal.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, he’s tall and thin, like a skeleton. He had a cloth over his head. It was as if I was fighting a ghost. He didn’t seem too strong, for a man, but he’s as quick as lightning.” 

“How did the fight end?” 

“He could have killed me. I suppose he didn’t want to kill me with so many mortals nearby. My teacher said I would be able to fight against men as an equal. Last night taught me otherwise.” 

Amanda is happy Rosario doesn’t know she is _El Cuervo._ At the same time she is sad her encounter last night took away Rosario’s confidence. Amanda presumes Rosario never had much confidence in herself. 

“How long since your first death?” 

“Three years.” 

“Last night was your first challenge?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m one thousand years old.” 

“You have an Immortal man to protect you?” “No, I’ve fought and beaten many men since my first death. I could teach you a few tricks. I can teach you how to turn someone’s own strength and speed against them.” 

Rosario gives Amanda a surprised look. “Would you?” 

“Of course.” 

“Thank you. You are very kind.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda showed Rosario a few tricks but more important Amanda gave her confidence. 

“Ira, you’re not thinking about staging duel number fourteen, are you?” 

“A slight variation on that.” 

“Oh, do tell.” 

“I think I’ve told enough. Operational security and all that.” 

“Well do keep me posted, darling.” Amanda and Ira chat about old times while Nick listens. 

* * *

Amanda and Nick show Ira out then Nick smiles at Amanda. “Women use to fall for those routines?” 

“It was a different time. Some day I’ll have to tell you about the tricks I’ve played on men over the centuries.” 

* * *

Rosario drops by just as The Sanctuary opens for business. She is clad in black leather and looks worried so Amanda takes Rosario to her suite. “What’s wrong?” 

“It happens tonight. Here.” Rosario takes a key and a card out of her pocket and hands them to Amanda. “Here, it’s the address and key to my place. If I’m not back by tomorrow morning take what you like.” 

“Rosario, don’t worry.” 

“Thanks, wish me luck.” 

“I’ll do better than that. I’m coming with you.” 

“Amanda, this is my fight not yours.” 

“I’m just going there to cheer you on. I promise, I won’t interfere.” 

“Look, I won’t even change into my fighting clothes.” Amanda isn’t sure if she’s going to comfort Rosario or to see Ira in action. “I’ll drive. There’s no sense in having the Parisian drivers frustrate you before this meeting.” 

* * *

Amanda and Rosario make their way to the Terrass Hotel’s roof. Rosario has her sword drawn as they step onto the roof, lit by a couple of lights. When they can feel Ira’s presence, he steps into the light. 

“I certainly hope you didn’t come here expecting a challenge, Miss Rosario Alexandri.” 

“Then why did you send the note with the flowers asking me to come here? Who are you anyway?” 

“To answer your questions in reverse I am Ira Harries, an admirer. I asked you here because this is Paris, the city of romance, and the night is young.” Ira ceremoniously waves his hands over the breathtaking Paris skyline. 

“So the candies, the flowers, and all those cryptic notes were all part of a romantic game?” 

“Why yes.” 

Rosario lowers her sword and glances at Amanda who gives her a reassuring smile. Rosario smiles then approaches Ira. She switches her sword to her left hand. When she comes close to him she extends her right hand; Ira takes it and rotates it ninety degrees. Bending over her hand, he kisses it. 

With some quick joint manipulation Rosario forces Ira to the ground. Then she puts her sword to his throat. “If you ever come near me, or try to communicate with me again I’ll hunt you down like an animal and use your head as a hood ornament!” She kicks him in the ribs and quickly walks away. 

“Come on Amanda, before I decide there’s no reason to wait!” 

Amanda glances at Ira, who has a dumbfounded look on his face. She joins Rosario. “Don’t you think you were a little hard on him?” 

“Any man that stupid deserves that much and more!” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

It’s a lively night in The Sanctuary. Amanda senses an Immortal among the customers. She looks around and sees Ira sitting by himself nursing a drink, looking downhearted. Amanda sits beside him. “Ira, you should have known pulling something like that on an Immortal could blow up in your face.” 

“I’ve had something blow up in my face consistently with mortals lately. I figured someone from the age of romance would appreciate such an approach.” 

“In modern times the direct approach is best.” 

“You know too many fellows like Nick Wolfe. That’s my problem: there are too many fellows who look like him. The direct approach works for them, not for me.” 

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” 

Ira shrugs and takes another sip of his drink. 

**THE END**

* * *

[Terrass Hotel](http://www.terrass-hotel.com) website. 

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
